


Bowdlerize

by Creecket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Growth, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creecket/pseuds/Creecket
Summary: People aren't all that simple.!Not finished but UPDATE!
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

There is always something in every show that makes you upset. Netflix’s Voltron is no exception. Their editorial process is, to put lightly, Chaotic Evil. (It shows that sometimes, over editing is bad.) The directors miscommunications, misleading Social media, and controlling funders did nothing to help at all. People have to give them credit, the staff are troopers. They put time and money into this project, despite the (from my perspective) conflicting outcome. The Fandom was no better, either. I’ll be writing, based off what the series has given, my version of Voltron. Essentially, if I was the final voice (and actually had all the material at once). Each ‘Chapter’ will be one ‘Episode’.

Consider this re-telling a re-write, only with less salt.

I hope you enjoy, and any feedback (please watch your pH) is welcome.


	2. !IMPORTANT UPDATE!

_**WILL DELETE LATER:** _

_So, like, this is the longest f*cking thing I’ve ever planned. Most likely a pre-written plot, but a completely pre-written story and no one will know what Voltron even is._

_Lovely advice and comments so far, thank you for supporting the unknown and that trust is frankly nerve wracking. I hope I won't disappoint! It will still be rated as a show, so Teen/Kid friendly. Somewhat. Nothing sexual._

_Though, it's a book not a show._

_Also, did anyone get my science joke? Haha I'm a nerd._

**_!UPDATE!_ **

_The rough planning is almost complete! I got most of my ideas/plans down and sorted, and when I'm a bit less busy I'll begin writing. I want to say expect first chapter sometime in March, but I'll probably be taking ~30 days before publishing. Sorry for the delay, but I'm ready to be proud of my work and use this as a lesson for improving my story telling! Uploading will be easier if I'm ahead of schedule. I'll be contacting a volunteered beta reader for a mini-interview and friends about chapters so that will take sometime, but after that its posting time. Woop Woop!_

_Either, way, see you all soon! :D_


End file.
